1. Field
The technology according to the present disclosure relates to label-information processing devices. Such a device is intended to assign the label information for portions of interest of a multi-viewpoint image which is obtained by photographing a subject from multi-viewpoints.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2009-212728 discloses the stereoscopic video processor which is capable of easily taking multi-viewpoint images by using only a single camera.